Intercesión
by Mary chan21
Summary: A veces, para alcanzar un deseo llegan a interceder las estrellas. [Convocatoria del grupo MidoTaka Love: "un amigo secreto zanahorico". Dedicado a Kurumiedo]


**¡Hey! Prometí pasarme por aquí, pero ya ha pasado bastante de eso... En fin, este es un evento especial: el aniversario de Midorima.**

 **Este fanfic pertenece al evento interno del grupo MidoTaka Love, en la convocatoria "un amigo secreto zanahorico". Mi regalo es para Kurumiedo 3 espero que te guste el resultado.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

—Precisamente porque puedes tomar tus propias decisiones quiero que lo reconsideres, Takao. No estamos para juegos en esta etapa de nuestras vidas nanodayo.

Kazunari asintió, ligeramente culpable a su pesar, pasándose la lengua por sus labios secos. Le habría gustado poder sonreír en esta situación, pero se le hacía imposible. Habría querido enfrentar esto en su mejor condición, mas el calor le abrumaba. Eso y la exageradamente injusta presión que Shin-chan quería imponerle a él.

—Lo sé, de verdad que te entiendo. Es solo que no puedo aceptarlo, Shin-chan —insistió, revolviéndose nervioso el cabello. Afuera el sol brillaba y por la ventana entreabierta se filtraban las risas infantiles de la casa vecina, cosa que se le hacía excesivamente irónica cuando el tema que discutían tenía que ver con infantes precisamente. Ojalá Midorima fuese tan comprensivo como la señora Tamako insistía en que era su marido, sin embargo. — No digo que vaya a dejar de trabajar, sé que eso no tiene sentido. Pero no quiero hacer esa gira. Comprendo que sea una buena propuesta, pero simplemente no puedo-

—Estás siendo caprichoso, Takao —lo interrumpió el peliverde. Se encargó de dedicarle su mirada más grave para que entendiera qué tan difícil era esta situación, por qué no podían permitirse ser egoístas—: Necesitamos el dinero y lo sabes. Si es tu sueño es ser cantante no te rindas por esto nanodayo.

Incrédulo, no pudo evitar resoplar alzando una ceja. Shin-chan estaba jugando sucio. ¿Acaso creía que él era tan tonto como para comprarse lo de su "sueño" a estas alturas? ¡Era obvio que solo insistía para no abandonar su torpe orgullo sinsentido!

—Pues yo pienso que sí podemos darnos el _lujo_ de sentirnos seguros, Shin-chan. Sabes que mis padres podrían ayudarnos, en caso de que sigas sin querer hablarte con los tuyos —Sin darle tiempo de replicar en absoluto ni una palabra más, se levantó del sofá bruscamente y salió a paso firme. Midorima casi ni escuchó la puerta cerrarse, pero el motor del auto fue más que suficiente para indicarle que el moreno estaba molesto en serio. Últimamente lo estaba más que nunca, y no por los cambios de humor que –decían- traía el embarazo.

Últimamente, la causa de sus molestias era él. Y no creía poder acostumbrarse a este cambio.

* * *

Lamentablemente, lo de los cambios de humor era más cierto de lo que Takao quería aceptar. Casi al instante de girar por la esquina en la que el edificio en que vivían desaparecía, comenzó a arrepentirse de soltar tanta palabrería. Enfadado consigo mismo, apretó los labios y el volante mientras conducía. No debió decirle todo aquello a Shin-chan, no cuando ambos no hacían más que pasarlo mal últimamente. Pero ¿qué otra salida le quedaba sino actuar a la defensiva cuando su pareja no parecía estar dispuesto a protegerlo? Kazunari suponía que cualquier hombre en el lugar de Midorima le habría dado la razón, sin importar qué tan complicada fuese la situación; creía que el peliverde podía ser un buen padre, que podía priorizar sus sentimientos y su necesidad de no alejarse, menos ahora que las cosas estaban tan complicadas.

Aunque claro, aquello no era excusa para hacer notar una de las mayores debilidades de Midorima tan de repente, y en un momento tan delicado para rematar.

En todo caso, ¿qué tendría de malo? Quizás Shin-chan necesitaba un empujón como ese para reconsiderar sobre si debía seguir obedeciendo a su orgullo o no, y tal vez hasta sus palabras servirían para que se reconciliara con su familia…

 _Como si fuera posible_ , pensó con una sonrisa sombría. Se estacionó rápido en el lugar más cercano, sin detenerse a revisar si lo hizo correctamente o no, y suspiró agotado por la tensión contra el volante.

Hubiese seguido suspirando mil años más allí hasta agotar todo aliento y energía, pero entonces su teléfono le rescató de seguir desgastándose en una bruma de pesimismo.

Aturdido, respondió nada más ver el nombre de Murasakibara en él.

— ¿Sí?

—Taka-chin~ Disculpa, es sobre las peticiones para el pastel de Mido-chin. ¿Podrías venir a recoger tu nota? Es que se mezclaron las notas y no sé cuál es la tuya.

Mierda. El pastel de cumpleaños, claro, ¿cómo lo pudo olvidar? Por supuesto que él era el único que podría reconocer absolutamente todas las exigencias que ponía Midorima para comer apenas un trozo del condenado dulce. Por supuesto, ya que quienes habían conocido a Shintarou durante toda la vida, sus padres, ahora parecían resignarse ante el orgullo de su hijo y dejar de esforzarse por que este los perdonara. Qué ridículo. Recordaba que el año pasado había hecho la lista de condiciones para el pastel junto a su madre, que ambos estaban tan nerviosos como entusiasmados por el hecho de que fuese el último año de Shintarou en casa con ellos que con tanta tensión habían gritado al pobre empleado que no con mermelada, y que por nada del mundo con cubierta de chocolate. Le parecía increíblemente estúpido haber pasado tantas cosas junto a ellos, muchas menos que las que su novio vivió, y que aun así fuese él quien más insistía en retomar los lazos, como si pudiesen borrar aquella discusión de sus mentes…

—Iré enseguida, justo salí con el auto. Llego en quince —prometió, tratando de ignorar el drástico cambio que no tenía ni una gana de estar soportando. De todas formas, si sentía que no podía reprocharle nada a Shin-chan era precisamente porque él era la causa de todo esto. Él y su egoísmo sin sentido- tal como ahora, quizás. Tal vez por eso Shin-chan le insistía en trabajar, porque ya había aguantado mucho a causa de sus caprichos… No, era un mal momento para pensar en eso. — Ve descartando todas las que tengan cubierta de chocolate y mermelada. Oh, y si tiene crema normal tampoco, Atsu-chan.

—Con eso quedarán menos de diez notas cuando llegues —aseguró el gigantón con voz pastosa, bostezando por la idea de adelantar trabajo antes de que llegara el moreno— Tiene pésimo gusto.

—Al menos así se descartan varias opciones, ¿no? —replicó, quitándose un peso de los hombros mientras reía. Porque debía olvidar esa carga. No le hacía bien a él, menos con el embarazo, y todavía menos cuando la decisión no fue suya. Por ahora, se limitaría a encargarse del pastel de cumpleaños. Quizás apaciguaría un poco sus ánimos de guerra y el miércoles celebrarían olvidando la batalla de hoy. —En fin, te dejo. No quiero que me detenga la policía por hablar por teléfono mientras conduzco.

—Hm, vale. Taka-chin, tú… vas a invitar a su familia también, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro se paralizó, con la culpabilidad de nuevo azotándole junto al resto de sus problemas. Aunque el otro no pudiese verlo tenía ganas de sonreír, aunque fuera solo para quitarle el peso a una situación con la que no podían cargar ni él ni Shintarou juntos. Claro, apenas pudo esbozar una mueca temblorosa y patética. Después de todo, no era decisión suya. Eran los Midorima quienes no querían verse entre ellos. Y si Shin-chan quería evitar discusiones ese día, no los traería con él. Se convertiría en el motivo de su separación y seguiría siéndolo siempre y cuando Shin-chan le quisiera a su lado.

—Oh, pues pedí el pastel de ese tamaño precisamente porque solo Shin-chan sabe quién va a venir, ¿sabes? Él se encarga de las invitaciones —explicó, a sabiendas de que el orgullo de su novio le impediría disculparse con ellos. Y lamentándolo. —Quizás nos dé una sorpresa y acabe invitando a mucha gente, ¿tú qué crees?

—Pienso que si decide él no habrá ni fiesta —repuso despacio, y Takao detectó su cautela. Agradeció para sus adentros que no volviese a mencionarlos y se encaminó hacia esta tarea que (desde su primer año de preparatoria, cuando comenzó a pasar tiempo con la familia Midorima) jamás pensó en realizar solo.

* * *

A cada segundo levantaba la mirada hacia la puerta, como si creyese que Kazunari fuese a regresar en cualquier momento. Dudaba que se escapase por toda la tarde, dudaba aún más que regresara a casa de sus padres, pero de todas maneras ¿acaso no había sido siempre un chico impredecible? Mejor no se arriesgaba a que hiciera una locura. Una estupidez muy grande como (¿por qué no?) ir directo hacia la agencia y negarse con su mánager a viajar en la dichosa gira, cuando necesitaban el dinero ahora. Pero Takao no haría esa locura, ¿verdad? Él sería razonable por el bien de ambos, comprendería que no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar semejante oportunidad laboral, en vista de que… de que él era un inútil económicamente hablando. De que no podía dejar de ser una carga, cuando todavía ni terminaba sus estudios.

—He regresado… —se escuchó débilmente desde la entrada. Y sin pensarlo más, Midorima abandonó sus libros sobre la mesa y fue con él, hallándole tal y como más le convenía: con un aire arrepentido y la mirada agotada.

—Bienvenido —musitó, avanzando para darle un abrazo. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, había temido durante cada segundo ser abandonado por él; que reconociera que quedarse a su lado no le convenía, que podría darse el gusto de hacer mil cosas más sin tener que cargar con él ni con el gasto de sus estudios. Hace tres años, cuando le propuso vivir juntos, jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse como un peso en la carrera de Takao. En preparatoria había sido su compañero, quien hacía que todos como equipo llegaran a la victoria. Pero ahora… ¿en qué se había convertido? ¿En un ancla?

Conteniendo un suspiro, apretó más contra sí el cuerpo del más bajo, sin importarle que el cabello desordenado le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz. Afuera el verano estaba cargado de aire caliente, y parecía que recién con la llegada de Kazunari ese calor empezaba a extenderse también a él, aplacando el frío de la preocupación de antes. Era un poco injusto que siempre fuese Takao quien abriese todas las puertas, debía ser bastante agotador tener que lidiar con sobrellevar esta relación en secreto ahora que era famoso… Debía sentir que no podía dejarlo. Probablemente, quien más tuviese en claro la situación era Takao. Sabía que si se iba él no tendría a nadie a quien recurrir. Quizás se sentía culpable por la discusión que tuvo con sus padres hace unos meses… o tal vez solo no se sentía capaz de alejarse sabiendo que esperaban un hijo.

— ¿Eh? Shin-chan, si te pones cariñoso de repente no podré enojarme contigo —protestó, correspondiéndole el abrazo pese a sus palabras— Aunque claro, realmente tampoco quiero estar molesto a estas alturas. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Derrotado, el peliverde asintió reconociendo que ya había perdido. En el fondo sabía que Takao tenía razón desde el principio, y que no debía ponerse exigente tratándose de un tema tan delicado. Si Kazunari quería negarse a ir de gira, iba a respetar sus sentimientos en lugar de oponerse. Debía agradecer que considerara su opinión, de hecho; Takao era prácticamente independiente. Podría serlo sin él. Así que, dejando de lado que no quería darle motivos para serlo, debía empezar a reconocer que su idea de antes era una mierda. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecer a Kazunari por permanecer a su lado todo este tiempo ¿acaso no era apoyarle? Si Takao se sentía inseguro separándose de Japón por tanto tiempo, pues que cancelara la gira. No era para tanto. Además…

—Supongo que te entiendo en parte nanodayo. No me gustaría… no me gustaría estar sin ustedes aunque fuese por "un par de meses" —masculló bajito, ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello del otro. La risa de Kazunari vibraba en el cuerpo debajo de él, y sintió que todo valía por escucharla. Quizás se sintiese algo preocupado por si se avecinaba algo en los próximos meses (de seguro el violento mánager con el que trabajaba su novio vendría tarde o temprano a zamarrearlo por la corbata nada más tuviese oportunidad, para empezar) con respecto a su futuro financiero por sobre todo, pero quizás podría ayudarle. Ni idea cómo, porque un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras se estudia medicina sonaba a suicidio, pero podía empezar alentando sus deseos de permanecer con él. Y abandonando su orgullo, ya que dudaba que a los padres de Takao les molestase que pidieran ayuda.

—Shin-chan… vaya, tanta sinceridad no me la esperaba —sonrió conmovido. Con un aire pensativo, acarició su vientre y respiró más tranquilo. Cuando recibió la noticia temió mucho por la reacción de Shintarou. A fin de cuentas este estaba estudiando, mientras que él mismo tendría que dejar de trabajar en cuanto le creciera más el vientre, así que tarde o temprano tendrían que utilizar aquellos ahorros que no tocaban por la idea de tener una casa más grande. Y era mejor ni pensar en los gastos del bebé, que recordaba todavía más que bien cuánto se iba solo en pañales al mes cuando sus padres tuvieron a su hermanita. Concedía que rechazar ir de gira cuando aún podía practicar perfectamente era algo caprichoso, pero salir del país de concierto en concierto estaba fuera de cuestión para su corazón. Le invadía el pánico pensar que en su primera gira en el extranjero estaría embarazado y para colmo sin Midorima a su lado. Y no era que no confiase en su equipo, en quienes pudiesen atenderlo ante cualquier emergencia y demás, era solo que no podía controlar su miedo. Además, de ser así ¿en cuánto tiempo no vería a Shin-chan? ¿Cuánto del embarazo se perdería él por no estar cerca? — Gracias, Shin-chan. De verdad quiero que estemos juntos, esto me pone demasiado nervioso, ¿sabes?

Cielos, no podía ni imaginarse qué se sentiría sentir a su hijo moviéndose en su interior. Aquellas pataditas que sentía su madre ¿se sentirían igual que cuando el tocaba con su mano su vientre abultado? ¿Se vería tan radiante como ella, tan emocionada y feliz? No tenía ni idea sobre ello, era muy pronto todavía, pero al menos ahora tenía una certeza: Shin-chan se encargaría de hacerle sentir tan protegido como su padre lo hizo con su madre aquel tiempo. Estaba seguro de que le apoyaría incluso cuando tuviese miedo, tal como ahora.

—Es normal que sea así, Bakao. También lo estoy un poco —reconoció en voz más baja. — Pero quiero cuidar de ustedes.

Takao asintió contra su pecho y se relajó por fin. Aunque algo más rondaba su mente, y ese algo no era sino que Shin-chan volviese a ser velado por quienes siempre habían cuidado de él… hasta hace tres meses. Ah, y este hecho no hacía más que recordarle lo malo que era ser caprichoso, por lo que no podía despreocuparse por completo de esta situación así como así. Después de todo, fue porque él insistió en que ya no había problema con revelar su relación que ya no se hablaban.

Ah… todavía recordaba la expresión incrédula de Seri-san, aquel rostro de alguien que aún no lograba asimilar que todas las buenas impresiones que había causado pudiesen desencadenar en esa _desgracia_. Porque de seguro así lo consideraba; un suceso desafortunado. Probablemente incluso guardaba esperanzas de que fuesen a terminar y Shin-chan "retomase el buen camino". Atrás habían quedado las salidas amistosas, las veces que se aliaban para molestar a Shin-chan, los cálidos recibimientos en aquel hogar… Seri-san debía guardarle rencor, ¿no? Él era el causante del alejamiento de su hijo, al fin y al cabo. De haber seguido guardando el secreto no habrían discutido. Y Takao lo lamentaba, lo lamentaba como nadie (tal vez ni el mismo Shintarou) tenía idea. No tanto por la hermana de Shin-chan, Hana-chan, a quien seguían viendo a escondidas, ni por el padre, con quien tampoco se había relacionado mucho. Era por Seri-san, que debía estar sufriendo con tanta indiferencia por parte del peliverde. Y es que, aunque Shintarou le había puesto por encima, Takao no podía sentirse orgulloso por eso.

Cielos… esperaba que de verdad el ser que estaba dentro suyo no fuese capaz de sentir esta clase de preocupaciones. Pero sinceramente, no tenía ganas de preguntarle a Shin-chan por estas cosas. Si lo hacía sabría que continuaba angustiado.

* * *

Siete de julio, y sin embargo Shin-chan se le había adelantado en despertarse. Quizás estaba impaciente pese a toda su insistencia sobre lo contrario. Le miraba esperando que lo sorprendiera, aunque fingiese estar ansioso por regresar con su lectura. Por suerte Takao lo conocía más que bien, y sabía que sus felicitaciones era lo que más esperaba para este día; era obvio cuando con su ojo de halcón detectaba la luz parpadeante del celular del peliverde aclamando por mensajes sin abrir.

Midorima quería que fuera el primero.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shin-chan —Sin hacerle esperar más, sonriente se lanzó a sus brazos y besó su cuello, antes de tumbarlo de nuevo en la cama. El libro del mayor golpeó su espalda al caer pero apenas consiguió hacerle reír y agradecer que aquel no fuese uno de sus pesados libros de medicina.

—G-Gracias nanodayo —Ah… de seguro el más alto lamentaba que sus gafas también hubieran caído en el proceso, en vista de que ya no tenía bajo qué excusa ocultar su sonrojo. Pero bueno, ¿acaso Kazunari no había visto al menos mil veces su rostro avergonzado? Cielos, ¿cómo podría hacer que entendiese que era probable volver que él fuese a verlo otras mil ocasiones más? — Pero ya quita esa sonrisa, es espeluznante.

— ¿Hm? ¡Es solo la sonrisa que tengo cuando pienso en cuántas cosas podremos hacer este día! —protestó, repartiendo mil besos más por su cuello, interrumpiéndose únicamente por su sonrisa y por los ocasionales empujones del otro cosquilloso abochornado. — Podríamos empezar quedándonos aquí~

—Si eso incluye olvidarnos de la fiesta estoy conforme.

—Entonces denegado.

Midorima gruñó, pero no replicó nada más y tras una última mirada de derrota exagerada fue a bañarse. Kazunari también se levantó, dispuesto a decorar todo tan rápidamente que para cuando Shin-chan saliese de la ducha estuviese todo listo.

* * *

—Así que, ¿si no vamos a salir hoy fue porque compraste esto?

—Evidentemente. Ya tengo más que suficiente con una fiesta, no me dejaré convencer de ir a ningún festival más tarde nanodayo. Por eso compré esto, aquí podrás colgar tus deseos y no tendrás con qué excusa llevarme, Bakao.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado, sabiendo que esta batalla era él quien la había perdido. Tendría que colgar su _Tanzaku_ en las ramas de bambú que tenía enfrente, y adiós la posibilidad de tener un paseo con Shin-chan a solas después de la fiesta. Aunque por otra parte…

—Me alegra que pensaras tanto en los invitados, Shin-chan~ De seguro alcanzan los deseos de todos, ¿tú qué crees?

Incrédulo, Midorima buscó algún rastro de decepción en la expresión del moreno, mas no halló ninguno y en parte eso era un alivio. Aunque de todas formas le hubiese gustado al menos un berrinche que le hiciera sentir que ganó.

—Ni tú te crees que pensé en ellos cuando lo compré nanodayo.

—Aw, ¿entonces pensaste en nosotros? —dramatizó, poniendo la mano en su vientre con exagerada emoción— Querías que no estuviésemos agotados durante un paseo, por eso-

—Detente —gruñó, atrayéndolo hacia sí para callarle con un abrazo. En todos estos años, había comprobado que funcionaba de maravilla. Y efectivamente, Takao permaneció únicamente con una sonrisa satisfecha, apretándose más contra él. Se veía relajado, así que consideró que era el momento ideal para proponerle—: Deberías de escribir el tuyo. Yo ya colgué el mío —señaló.

—Eh~ Yo quería ver el deseo de Shin-chan —protestó inflando las mejillas.

—A cambio, no veré el tuyo nanodayo.

— ¡Eso no tiene gracia!

—Solo hazlo. Iré a buscar más papel para cuando llegue el resto— dicho esto se marchó, dejándole solo de nuevo. Aunque por una parte, aquello era bueno.

Con aire pensativo, meditó sobre la única cosa que quería pedir a las estrellas actualmente. Un simple deseo que –estaba seguro- haría de la vida de su hijo algo mucho más agradable. Sonriendo un poco, escribió "reconciliación" y se permitió fantasear un rato con ello mientras lo colgaba, lamentablemente no tan alto como Shin-chan pero lo suficiente a su parecer. Sabía que faltaba poco para que llegaran sus invitados, y justo mientras pensaba en ello sonó el timbre. Entró a casa, abandonando sus deseos en el jardín, y avanzó sonriente hacia la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla, se encontró con unos primeros invitados bastante inesperados. Sintió un revoloteo en el vientre, el fantasma de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero por sobre todo que crecía su sonrisa.

Había deseos que se cumplían demasiado pronto, y probablemente por ello solo en partes. Quizás esto no fuese más que una componenda, un arreglo provisional por parte de todos, pero aun así… estaba seguro de que las estrellas habían intercedido con ellos. O al menos Shin-chan le había pegado un poco su fe en el destino.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ok, ¿qué les pareció? Al principio pensaba centrarme más en el asunto de la carrera y eso, pero de una u otra forma acabó así. Ni yo sé cómo. Ojalá les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
